


if you're missing (come on home)

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: The aftermath of Motel California





	if you're missing (come on home)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in 85 years! This is a reunion scene I wish we'd gotten after Scott thought Derek had died. For Scerek Week, Day 1: Hopeful.  
> Title taken from Bethany Joy Lenz's song of the same name  
> I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated!

The three showers didn’t help much.

He can still smell the gasoline on his skin.

He can still feel the heat of the flare. Can still see the brightness of the flame.

The words still echo in his head as he sits on the edge of the bed: _You can’t anyone. You can’t save them. What’s the point? You could end it right now. You should just end it. What are you waiting for?_

If he’s honest with himself they’re not new words. Not new feelings. Not new sentiments. They just have new reasons to manifest now.

He has new burdens now. It’s not just the cost of his inhaler. It’s not just his father leaving. It’s not just his mother having to pick up extra shifts to pay for expenses.

It’s finding the alpha It’s stopping Kate. It’s finding the kanima. It’s protecting his friends. It’s not telling Allison about her mother’s attempt on his life It’s finding Boyd and Erica. It’s stopping Deucalion.

It’s watching Derek fall to his death. Watching the fear and then resignation in his face as he makes eye contact with Scott for the last time.

His wound has healed. He makes new ones as his claws dig into his palms.

Derek’s gone. He’s _gone_. And Scott couldn’t save him. He can’t save anyone.

There must still be wolfsbane in his system because the scent he catches shouldn’t be here. The voice that says his name shouldn’t be here.

“Scott.” Derek’s voice is clear, firm. _Real_.

“Derek.” Scott sounds out of breath. Like he needs his inhaler. But Derek is there. In his room. Standing there. Alive, “Derek.”

He needs to make sure this is real. He has to _know_. So he leaps from the bed and he wraps his arm around Derek’s neck and holds on. So he buries his nose in the crook of Derek’s neck. Lets himself be immersed in his scent.

“You’re ok. You’re here. You’re here, you’re here Derek. You’re _here_. You fell, I saw you fall.”

“I’m here, Scott. I’m here. It’s ok, I’m here.” Derek whispers to him. He holds Scott just at tight. Buries his face in Scott’s hair.

He can still smell the gasoline but Derek’s scent is there.

He can still feel the heat of the flare but it doesn’t compare to the warmth of Derek against him.

The words are getting fainter. Drowned out by Derek’s voice.

Because Derek is here. He’s _here_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to cry at me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
